


Let's Savor what Peace we Get

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Atlas is sentient, Blowjobs, Everyone just talks things out because frick, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra mate for life, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Past Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Post S7, Power Couple, except maybe Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Krolia cannot believe how bizarre humans are and yes she meant to mother her son into a relationship, he deserves that after all he's been through!Or Shiro gets a dose of Galra mom and he and Keith get a chance to figure some things out and settle into the Atlas while reaffirming the bonds with the rest of the Voltron Paladins and friends. It's likely a short lived peace and they try to make the most of it.“Captain, you aren’t hearing me. Our strongest emotions change us and that means that once we truly, devotedly love it can never be undone, Keith can never love another the way he does now. I tried to explain it to your scientist, Holt, he compared it to wolves.”Shiro’s face is frozen for a moment and then it shatters and Krolia gasps, staring into a hard gaze, his mouth twisted in anger and she hears more than sees his mechanical hand break the edge of his desk."





	1. The choice a Heart makes

Krolia found humans confusing, even after Keith and his father. She had spent so much time on Earth but so little time around people other than her mate and child and being around the paladins she was slowly realizing. Keith and his father had not been typical humans, typical humans are much more convoluted, even as they’re more tactile.

Keith stands alone, to the side of the group, a place that Krolia knows he prefers and at first she’d thought nothing of. Now of course she knows that it signifies him as an outsider, something that worries her when it concerns the other paladins. They are his family and he is still so distant from them, she can’t help but remember the flashes of lonely childhood she’d seen in the temporal rift. Maybe it’s this that finally prompts her to seek out Shiro, maybe it’s all the memories she’s seen of the older man with Keith, maybe it’s the heat in her sons gaze when he looks too long at the Captain. Whatever it is Krolia can’t deny it and she leaves the others chattering, glancing at Keith as he smiles softly at them.

“Captain.”

Shiro doesn’t pause at her intrusion, his hands steady as he traces the holomap that’s projected on his newly appointed desk. Krolia finds herself strangely pleased by Shiro’s steady nature, something in him reminds her of Keith’s father and she can’t begrudge him seeing her son grow.

“I’ll be just a moment. Please have a seat.”

Formal as ever, Krolia’s poker face is impeccable but she feels amused underneath as she carefully sits on the edge of one too plush chair. She takes the moment to study Shiro, knowing that he’s aware of her gaze and also that he’ll do her the courtesy of ignoring it.

For a human he’s large, broad in a way that her son is not. He’s a steady man with the weight of his experiences worn, not as weights, but as a sort of grace that allows him to be the leader, the captain, that he is. If he were a galran Krolia knew he’d be one of their leaders too, someone fierce and capable, though more shielded in his ferocity than many.

Keith’s heart had picked well, though it pained her some to know his heart had picked. Galra’s hearts were not easily changed once they’d settled on something and his devotions to Shiro ran so very deep that Krolia feared the outcome if Shiro did not return his affection. The fear was muted though, so much of what she knew of their relationship centered around the devout care that Shiro gave back to Keith.

Shiro broke her study as he flicked the holomap off, leaving the room notably dimmer and straightened to meet her gaze, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Krolia. What brought you to me?”

There’s warmth in Shiro’s gaze and Krolia has to resist a pleased little noise, the Captain her son has chosen feels comfortable around her. In its way it’s a testament to how Keith feels around her, anyone who Keith was uncomfortable around got a much sharper smile from Shiro.

“My son. As I know you’ve guessed.”

Shiro doesn’t answer but the slight incline of his head spurs her on.

“The more time I spend with humans the more I see how distant from most he is. Galra are creatures of burning emotions and so we stay a little further from one another, we guard our loyalties and our hearts. Humans are…so very changeable. You shift loves and passions and proclaim great needs for small things. You touch and share and are so close. Keith is not like you, he has a Galra’s heart.”

She pauses, watching Shiro’s carefully blank expression, something in his eyes like concern. Krolia isn’t certain how to take the worry.

“You are the one he is most human around, I hoped that you might be able to help him bridge the gap with the rest of your family.”

Shiro nods slowly, “Keith is our “lone wolf” as Lance puts it. He’s always been someone who thrives on the fridge of a group but we love him just the same. I’ll talk to him a little though,” Shiro frowns, more at himself than her, “make sure he knows he’s always welcome to take a step in.”

Krolia doesn’t stand and Shiro’s expression flicks to curious before smoothing over, waiting.

“There is one other matter. Normally I would let Keith do this on his own, but he seems hell bent on staying quiet.”

Shiro’s concern is back full force, eyebrows creasing together, leaning forward earnestly and Krolia thinks it’s amusing and maybe worrying that he can’t hold a poker face where Keith is concerned.

“My son is in love with you Captain.”

She’s certain Shiro knows this, has been staying quiet for reasons of his own, so certain that her own calm façade slips at the shock that washes over his.

The silence stretches between them and Shiro regains control of his slack jaw.

“Krolia, I don’t think that Keith’s in love with me. He loves me, yes, like a brother.”

She can see the set belief in his eyes and it is stunning. Humans are so dense, but there’s something about it, Shiro believes it but not firmly.

“And how do _you_ see him?”

Her words are a whip and she thinks it’s the only reason she gets the real answer, Shiro wasn’t expecting the question and he’s always a little too eager to answer her, to gain her favor.

“Not like a brother, I’ll love Keith in whatever way I can.”

She stands, watching the color rise in Shiro’s cheeks. If she can just get him to see it, Keith can be happy, truly. The relief is a wave crashing through her, the blade in her derisive of her weakness when it comes to her son is silent for the moment.

“Good. Takashi Shirogane my son is in love with you and his heart is set as such, if you break it-“ She lets her marmorite blade grow long at her hip, “We will have words.”

The way Shiro’s jaw tightens and his eyes blaze makes her think the fickleness of humans may have forgotten him.

“If you’re right, I’d never hurt Keith that way. I have done everything, _everything_ to keep him happy and safe, no matter that the universe has worked against me.”

Krolia smiles, wide and a little more fierce than normal, “Then tell him you love him. Let him have that.” Shiro’s eyebrows raise so she elaborates, “Let my son know what it is to be loved in return.”

“I...It would not be appropriate and now that we’re back here Keith might realize that I’m-I am not exactly the best option.”

Krolia is not going to let Shiro talk himself out of this relationship, especially not for something a trivial as the Garrison.

“Why? Because you are broken?” He flinches and she sees the way he moves to touch his metal arm, stopping himself barely, “You are not broken. You are a warrior, moreso than most humans and Keith will always be a warrior, a Galra, under his human skin. He will never find another who knows him as you do, who can share the things that have happened to him.”

Shiro frowns, he’s thinking, but there’s still opposition there and she bites out the truth he hasn’t managed to grasp, “Keith will never love another.”

“Krolia, no. He’ll find someone else, humans are messy and different but Keith is amazing, someone more suited than me, better for him will-” Shiro is desperate and Krolia wishes she knew what he was thinking. He’s always cool rationale but there’s something sparking in his gaze that makes her wonder how long he’s wanted her son.

“Captain, you aren’t hearing me. Our strongest emotions change us and that means that once we truly, devotedly love it can never be undone, Keith can never love another the way he does now. I tried to explain it to your scientist, Holt, he compared it to wolves.”

Shiro’s face is frozen for a moment and then it shatters and Krolia gasps, staring into a hard gaze, his mouth twisted in anger and she hears more than sees his mechanical hand break the edge of his desk. There is certainly a monster under Shiro’s skin, but it’s not one directed at her, the tension in his strong arms is tightly controlled.

“Captain?” His jaw works at the softening in her icy demeanor and his gaze catches hers, the anger slowly reeling in.

“Shiro, I’m sorry. I thought you were aware of his feelings.”

Shiro sounds like he’s spitting the answer, “I have spent a long time trying to convince myself it was not what I wanted. Keith is far more than I could ever-I cannot give him the future you want. I don’t know what my future holds, and I love him, damn me, I love him. I thought with others, with how he has grown, he might find real happiness instead of this love born of our situation. But now…” Shiro takes a shuddering breath, “Galra mate for life? I’ve cursed him, letting this happen.”

Ah. His doubts, not of his ability on the battlefield or of either parties feelings, are keeping him from reaching out. He’s trying to make the choice for both of them and it’s very...Shiro. Krolia hasn’t hit a commanding officer she actually respects in a long time but her open palm makes a very satisfying sound as it snaps the Captains head to the side.

“Stop making Keith’s decisions for him. You know he values choice. Tell him how you feel, tell him your doubts, let him decide what his future will be.”

Staring with a slightly dazed expression Shiro looks his age for once, young and far overburdened, but he nods.

“Good. I will do what I can to convince your people that you are busy, go to him, he’s not said but he’s been hurt by your unwillingness to visit him.” Shiro just nods again, touching his bruised and rapidly purpling cheek, “And Shirogane, if you think I would allow my son to give his heart to another, I will have to really hurt you.”

She leaves with a satisfied snap of the door and takes a steadying breath. Keith never did make easy choices.

* * *

 

Shiro takes another moment to gather himself, to quell the torrent of feeling that Krolia has stirred. Compared it to wolves.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_. 

He wants, he burns and he curses himself, but God help him he does want. Keith has always been a tender spot, comparable at first to a bruise on his heart and growing into a cared for gentling. He’d resigned himself, in the arena, to never having love again, to giving himself to something else. Leading Voltron Shiro had thought he’d die in a blaze, saving something bigger than himself, protecting his team. Even after all the times Keith had saved him, after Keith had shouted the words _I love you_ he’d looked into himself and found too much scar tissue, too much damage, to hope. 

To know now that Keith not only loved him, but could love only him, was humbling and breaking and he was still swallowing the rage that had flooded him at the unfairness of it, of the brightest light he knew being tethered to him.   
He shudders on a breath and forces himself to his feet, tall and tugging the crease out of his uniform, flexing metal fingers and ensuring none of the damaged desk clung to him. Shiro had always been many things but he had never been a coward and Krolia was right, the future was Keith’s to choose. 

The medical wing isn’t so far from his office. He still pauses at the door to Keith’s room to organize what he’s planning on saying before gently knocking. There’s no answer and he opens the door slowly.  
Keith’s asleep, curled in on himself, his fingers curled tight into the blanket over him and the bandage still in place around his head. Shiro’s breath leaves in a rush as he carefully closes the door and quietly approaches the bed, Keith is so small.  
His dark hair is damp at the roots and his shoulders are tight, eyes visibly moving behind the lids and as Shiro watches, heart in his throat, Keith twitches. The nature of his dream is obvious, the heart rate monitor, silent thankfully, shows the rapid pace of the hummingbird organ under Keith’s ribs and Shiro aches for him as he gently touches his shoulder.

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice is strangled, the word punching out of him heavy with so many things, pain and longing and desperation and Shiro lands in the chair someone has dragged next to the bed. 

He squeezes Keith’s shoulder properly and finds his voice through the tide of guilt? Grief, fear, something heavy that he feels.

“Keith. Wake up Keith, come on.”

Keith’s eyes come open slowly and he blinks, moving his head disoriented for a moment, his eyes clear and it takes a few moments more before he relaxes, legs uncurling and hands going slack.

“Hey.”

Shiro has never had such a hard time forming a word before and Keith’s gaze focuses on him sharply and he swallows. Krolia was right, Keith was hurt he didn’t come, but the hurt softens quickly.

“Hey.”

It’s quiet, a little raspy and Shiro feels something uncoil in his stomach. Keith is right here, solid under his human hand and he realizes as he relaxes that he’s been scared since the black lion fell from the sky.

“You’re sure good at scaring people who love you.”

Keith just gives a shrug and Shiro frowns, the nightmare clearly lingering with how withdrawn Keith is. Shiro is about to ask when Keith’s face crumples and his heart feels like it’s tearing in his chest. Keith, who he’s only seen cry maybe twice, is trying and failing to keep tears from leaking down his face.

Shiro shifts as close as he can, both hands hovering a little as he tries to determine if touching is going to help.

“Keith! Hey, Keith...what can I do?”

Keith just shakes his head, trying to turn away but Shiro catches his shoulder and his heart really must be bleeding now because Keith makes a noise that has no right coming from a human throat and which reminds Shiro of the only galra he ever fought in the arena as they died. The parallel does little to ease him. 

“Keith, let me help.”

He’s pleading but seeing Keith like this feeds his fear. Keith who threw himself at every problem, Keith who saved him and saved him and never sounded so broken doing it. 

“S-sorry.” Keith finally stutters, gasping through his teeth. Shiro can’t abide the apology and he shifts to the very edge of his chair, metal hand spread to keep him upright, his face inches from Keiths.

“Keith, listen to me, if there’s anyone out there who never needs to apologize to me it’s you. You should never say sorry for feeling something. I know your hurting, do you need a nurse or?”

Keith shakes his head a little again, eyes wide as he stares back at Shiro, the redness around them not detracting from how lovely they are. Shiro is hyper-aware of Keith’s breath against his own lips. His breath isn’t great but Shiro doesn’t care just then.

“Can you just...stay?”

Shiro exhales sharply through his teeth and Keith starts to pull away, “Did you think I’d leave because you woke up?””

Keith freezes and then shrugs again, shoulder moving under Shiro’s hand. 

“Well I haven’t seen you here before, I thought maybe you were too busy.”

That’s the crux isn’t it? Shiro not being here when Keith needed him even though he’s made so many promises.

“I should’ve come sooner. You’re right that I’ve been busy but...I’ve also been avoiding you.” The honesty leaves him a little raw and he sits up, distancing them, “I was so afraid watching the lions fall. You saved me from Sendak and I couldn’t even catch you and I needed time to deal with that I guess, and other things.”

“Other things?”

Keith always does pick up on the important parts and Shiro knows how much he hates when people talk around things so he steels himself.

“Your mother came to talk with me. She sent me here and will help give us some time together.” Keith nods a little, brows pinched.

“What did she talk to you about?”

Shiro smiles a little, “How Galra fall in love.”

Keith’s face flushes but the pull of his frown doesn’t change, “Why?”

“She wanted me to come make sure you knew you are a part of the Voltron family and she also wanted me to talk to you about how I feel.”

Keith’s confusion only sets in further and Shiro tries to untangle himself in the quiet. Finally he gives up and just tells Keith, in the easiest way he can think.

“When I met you I saw a little of myself, I thought I could be a mentor to you. When I got to know you I wanted to be your friend more than a teacher and after you saved me, after the red lion choose you I realized that I hadn’t thought of you as a friend for a long time. You said I was your brother and I thought I could accept that, you would find someone you loved once we found some peace and I would support you no matter what. I was wrong Keith.”

Shiro pauses and Keith is so tense he’s afraid he’s going to hurt himself so he hurries on, “I can’t accept it because I don’t feel about you what a brother would. Keith I love you. I can’t believe that I am saying it either, because no matter how I feel I...Keith, you deserve someone whole, someone who can give you years and certainty and peace. Someone who isn’t a part of this,” Shiro makes a broad skyward gesture, “who can hold you when things are bad, who is appropriate. I was never going to tell you,”

Keith’s features are so very sad in that moment and Shiro almost regrets saying anything, “Krolia reminded me that it wasn’t only my choice anymore. So here I am, just one space gay telling a man I love him.”

He tries for lightness in the end and thinks it might work but then-

“Shiro there is no one better than you or more appropriate than you. I should hit you but I think I’ve punched you enough for one lifetime.” Keith is seething, pushing himself to sit up with fire in his eyes and his voice is tight. Shiro gestures to his tender cheek, sure the bruise is at least partially visible.

“Your mom took care of that one.”

“She hit you!?” Oh, well Keith was only angrier now and Shiro smiles because of course he is, but the seriousness steals over him again.

“Keith that’s hardly the point. I am a commanding officer and Captain of the Atlas, I met you when you were underage and there are plenty who will have something to say about-”

“Shiro. I don’t give a shit. I-look I’m not good at this but I do love you, I don’t think I’ve ever felt something like I feel for you and I don’t know if I ever will and I’m not going to let some idiots opinions come between us.”

Shiro just stares at him, the warmth of the confession belied by the realization that Keith doesn’t know.

“Did Krolia not say?” Keith just gives him an exasperated look and Shiro has to admit that it is a bit out of place, “Keith, Galra mate for life.”

He expects some kind of reaction but Keith just blinks and nods, “Good.”

“Good? Keith if you...your stuck with me forever. I don’t know if my disease is still going to affect me, I don’t know what dying did to me, or the galra arm, or piloting Atlas or any of it.”

Keith just glares and shifts closer, “Shiro I could’ve died so many times, you did die, nothing is guaranteed but it’s only ever been you and I’d so much rather go to war with the man I love beside me than waiting for me somewhere. I’m not a kid anymore and I’m not really a human anymore either and I’ve got a whole shit ton of my own baggage but you’ve already been with me through so fucking much. There will never be anyone else, Galra or not there wouldn’t be.”

Keith’s chest is heaving when he finishes and even though he’s still in bed, eyes bright with pain from straining himself, Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever seen Keith look more certain.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Shiro nods, the tangle of his feelings smoothing some as he commits to this, “I’m not as considerate a boyfriend as I should be and God knows I will miss important things for meetings and spend too much time doing my job, but okay. I love you and we’re doing this.”

Keith smiles and there’s so much relief and Shiro finally hugs him, tight as he can safely manage and laughs a little when Keith mumbles into his chest, “I’m going to be in most of those meetings you know.”

Shiro supposes that's true and he feels the swell of hope, of a future where Keith sits tall beside him as they carve out their destinies. 

"Yeah, I'll try not to distract you."

Keith does punch him, just a little. 

 

 

 


	2. Family interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude with the others :)

They wait until Keith is stronger to tell the others, well except for Krolia who demanded to know as soon as she returned to Keith’s room.

Shiro is sitting beside his bed and Keith can’t stop himself from playing with the fingers of his flesh hand as they wait. The team is on their way and Keith is glad, he’s missed them all, the visits limited with rebuilding and their own families and recovery. He thought it would hurt more, watching them separate, but it felt so temporary, the knowledge they’d all come back together a pleasant balm for any hurt.

Shiro wiggles his fingers and shoots Keith a smile before withdrawing his hand. Keith just rolls his eyes, they still have to work out who they’re telling outside of the team and what this means for the future, what with a likely threat still looming and Shiro’s Captaincy and the rebuilding. They also aren’t done with the “I met you when you were underage” conversation because Keith really, really needs Shiro to understand that he’s in no way taken advantage of Keith. Hell Keith hadn’t loved Shiro until he was almost old enough anyways and then he’d been a goner.

For right now though Keith is focused on healing, on surviving what is going to be an epic roast from their team, and on just...basking in the knowledge that Shiro choose him too.

 

There’s no knock, team Voltron might as well be called team Barge-In for all the times Keith’s even seen them hesitate at a door, not that he’s better. Hunk comes through first, pushed quickly aside by Pidge with Lance, doing his best to look disinterested but failing as his gaze rakes over every inch of Keith, following. Allura and Coran are the last, closing the door quietly behind them and shuffling around to be less crowded. Keith smiles at them both and Coran tugs his mustache with a happy little bounce while Allura just smiles back.

“Well he’s not dead Lance, pay up.”

Lance squawks at Pidge’s dry declaration and Shiro’s suddenly stern look, “I would never bet on that! All I said was that maybe now I could be the head! Just if you didn’t feel up to it!”

Keith just laughs, even though Shiro’s expression hasn’t really lightened and Hunk rolls his eyes, shoving Lance to the side and hug Keith. Shiro has to lean back as Hunk is practically in his lap to get to Keith and it all just makes Keith laugh, it feels good to have them around him again.

“So, fearless leader, did you call the meeting just to see our beautiful faces again?” Lance bats his eyes and Keith sighs at him. Shiro gently taps Hunk, silently asking him to move aside and Keith is grateful as Shiro’s hand slips over his, grey eyes reassuring.

“Actually, there’s something we need to, uh, discuss?”

“You sure Keith, you don’t sound sure.” Pidge looks like she’d elbow Hunk if he were standing closer, as it is she pats Keith’s foot and he takes a slow breath, looking around at them all, his family.

“You guys are my family,” It’s not how he was planning on doing this, but it’s no less true, “without Voltron I don’t know what I would be and I meant what I said out there, it’s been an honor. I know a lot of stuff has changed, I know, but I’m hoping you’ll stand with me through another change.”

“Man are you pregnant or something?” Lance ribs and Keith glares at him a little, aware of Shiro squeezing his hand, Coran looks like he’s about to jump on the topic and Ketih definitely can’t handle a biology conversation right now.

“No, I’m not _that_ weird. No Shiro and-“ He swallows as he watches their gazes shift to Shiro who is looking proud, the prideful raise of his chin and the warmth in his gaze pushes Keith, “Shiro and I are dating.”

There’s no shocked silence on account of Lance’s yelp and Allura’s laughter. Pidge is grinning at him and Hunk looks like he’s going to cry, Lance’s shocked outrage fades into surprised joy and Coran’s mustache twirling is frankly terrifying. Keith wants to say more but Coran is very close to him, having practically leapt the distance from the wall to the bed.

“Amazing! A chance to understand Earth’s romance customs up close! I wonder, do you have hard and fast rules like the Olkari? Ohh or are you bonded by magic like many Alteans? How do you copulate? Can your males carry children? Shiro, can Keith carry your-“

“CORAN.” Shiro’s voice is sharp and Coran promptly shut up, raising his eyebrows questioningly even as Keith thought about melting into the bed, becoming one with the mattress. The other paladins were also silent, expressions ranging from bemused (Allura) to near manic glee (Lance).

“I feel like I’ve just stunned a pack of Yalmore’s.”

Allura cuts through the tension smoothly and Keith is so grateful for her, “I think it would be best if we simply continued on as normal. It’s wonderful that you and Keith have come together Shiro, it can only strengthen us to have the Black paladin and Captain of the Atlas share such a bond. However, I don’t believe it will ultimately change much. I may not be a human but I can say that you all are my family now, and each other’s also. The bonds you have here on earth are important and strong but the ties we have to one another transcend much. I am proud of how far you have come, how far we have come. Shiro and Keith, we will stand beside you through the future and you have our unending support.”

Allura makes a gesture, a twist of her hand and tilting of her head that feels both strangely formal and oddly intimate and Keith cannot help the wave of warmth that crashes through him, at her words and the obvious care she has for them all.

Shiro smiles gently, “Thank you princess.” The sentiment is echoed by the others, a serious note as they each look at each other, acknowledging.

Lance, of course, breaks through it with a loud and stressed sounding query, “Captain of Atlas and Leader of Voltron-does that mean you guys are like, the galactic power couple?”

Shiro’s laugh is beautiful as it rings through the room and Keith knows he’s being a sappy idiot but he missed hearing Shiro sound so happy. It’s almost enough to make him want to laugh too, instead he settles for giving Lance almost a smile. Lance, too his credit, doesn’t snark about it but gives Keith a warm grin of his own even as Pidge and Hunk nudge against him.

For all that Lance rubs him the wrong way, he’s been a great right hand and Keith doesn’t know how to thank him for it really, but he figures, looking at Allura, maybe he can start by being a better friend.

“I don’t know, Loverboy Lance might overtake us if he can ever find a willing victim.”

Lance’s expression doesn’t make it to offended before Allura’s voice washes over him and leaves him grinning, “I’m sure he’ll find a worthy partner.”

There it is, Keith thinks, watching Pidge make a face at Hunk who just shrugs back, the potential for a warm future with his family.

Having apparently enough of the mush, Pidge shoves Lance out of Keith’s immediate sight line and leans forward, looking critically between him and Shiro.

“So. Now that you two are doing this, can I run some experiments? Because I have some ideas about Atlas and Voltron and if you two are so close it might allow for the correct sort of resonance.”

Hunk nodded enthusiastically behind her, “Voltron’s definitely smaller but it’s still got a lot of secrets and Atlas also utilizes Altean Alchemy and well, wouldn’t it be awesome to figure out how to combine them or something?”

There’s an excited flush to his cheeks and Pidge’s glasses shine menacingly, behind them the stars that have replaced Coran’s eyes make Keith cringe.

“If that’s the only reason you’re happy for us I need new friends.” Keith keeps his voice utterly monotone and an unimpressed expression on his face, but they can all read him a little better now, something that never fails to both charm and irritate him.

“ _Friends_ ” Pidge says it, clutching Hunks shoulder and Hunk blinks suddenly misty eyes as they ham it up, “Just a second ago we were family and now we’ve been downgraded to Friends. Can you believe it Hunk?”

Keith both wants to hit them and to pour out his feelings that yes, they are his friends, they’re more than his friends, again, but another squeeze from Shiro’s hand stills his tongue.

“Yes I’d thought we had just established a move past the friend stage Keith.” Allura’s eyes are light with mischief as she gives a pointed look to Shiro and Keith groans. He’s never going to live down any of today and he’s…well he’s so happy. He looks to Shiro, seeing that same tender joy in the other man’s eyes.

“Fine. Still family. Whatever.”


	3. A Captain's Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to just be writing in short bursts...next time Adam and Shiro have a chat.

Shiro’s quarters on the ship are comfortable, the bed is plenty big for both Keith and himself, the closet expanded on its own and Shiro doesn’t remember the very obvious arch leading to Black’s launch pad. He also doesn’t remember the captain’s quarters being in the same curved hall as the Paladins or the communal area that is nearly identical to the Castle of Lions lounge. He’s not terribly worried about the changes, Atlas is a humming presence settled at the top of his spine and he can feel the warmth of her care for him, for the others.

Still it throws him a little off balance as he’s trying to help Keith get settled into his own quarters on the Atlas. Most of the paladins have some of their things here, Allura and Coran also live on board full time and Shiro knows that it’s slowly becoming their home. His connection to the ship makes him feel more comfortable than some and he tries not to push Keith but...

“Shiro?” His head jerks up and the rapid tensing of his muscles makes his desk chair scrape loudly as he starts to stand. Keith is strong but they’ve been going all day, as soon as he was cleared for release they were tugged into urgent meetings and bombarded with questions, well-wishers, the works. They hadn’t had time yet to decide much of anything, how fast they were taking their relationship, if they were going to announce it, anything. Keith leans against the door, it looks casual but Shiro can see the tension in his frame, the unwillingness to show that he actually needs the support.

“Keith. How goes the unpacking?”

Keith shrugs, he looks a little uncomfortable as he looks around the room. Again, it’s all kept nonchalant but Shiro’s known him too long to believe he’s as blank as he is trying to seem.

“Keith.”

“Shiro.”

They stare at each other, gridlocked, for long enough that Shiro thinks maybe he was wrong, maybe Keith’s just worn out, but finally-

“I-We haven’t talked about,” He gestures between them, holding Shiro’s gaze but biting his lip, “this. I was trying to put my stuff away but the room feels…it’s…” He breathes out harshly, frustrated, but Shiro knows where he’s going.

“Too much for just you? That’s how mine is at least.”

Keith’s expression is hopeful but evaluating still and he clarifies, “When I first saw the schematics the captains quarters were smaller, so were the paladins, all very utilitarian. After I connected to Atlas it rearranged things. This ship is amazing and it, Keith, it likes us. It rebuilt the MFE, Paladin, Captain, Helmsman, and Engineering quarters and made some upgrades to different parts. It likes its crew.” Shiro can’t help the slightly breathless awe he’s devolved into but Keith looks like he understands, his own eyes wide.

“Wow. So it is like the lions…kinda.”

Shiro feels the amused bubble of the Atlas’ laughter, as much as something like her can laugh, and he smiles ruefully, “She agrees with that I guess.”

Keith blinks, then laughs a little on his own, “Good,” he pats a hand on the wall he’s leaning against, “because Black really likes you.”

The lightness of the moment holds long enough for them to share a soft smile and then Shiro’s stepping into Keith’s space, catching his hand and running his thumbs over the knuckles.

“What I meant is that this room, Atlas created it for two. I think she realized before I did how much I loved you.”

Keith’s cheeks tint red but he doesn’t look away, holding Shiro’s gaze as he thinks and Shiro is quick to add, “You don’t have to share it with me all the time, only when you want. I’m just saying that there is certainly room and a passage to Black’s bay.”

He tilts his head toward the arch, watching Keith’s eyes flick to it before returning to him, “If-“ Keith starts, looking uncertain again.

“If I move in here, everyone will know.”

His voice is soft and Shiro watches the shift, the way his lips pull into a frown and his eyebrows twitch together before his expression smooths over, making it a statement and not a question. Still Shiro has enough experience with Keith to know the answer he’s looking for.

“That’s fine. I don’t want to push you into any kind of announcement but I for one, would love to broadcast to the universe that you’re mine.”

Alright Shirogane, he thinks, maybe that’s a little much. Keith’s face softens and then twists into teasing delight and Shiro groans.

“Oh? I bet Pidge could manage that, we could send a little announcement to Haggar even, with a little bow on top. I bet it’d grind her gears to know we’re out here just _living_.”

Shiro pinches his side a little, rewarded with a burst of surprised laughter and Keith’s glare is half-hearted at best, “Yeah, we are not sending announcements.”

Keith shrugs, leaning into him and Shiro wraps his arms around the other, savoring the feel of their bodies pressed together, Keith’s cheek presses to his chest and he can feel the way he takes a deep breath. It feels good to just be able to hold the black paladin like this and he hums low in his throat, smiling as he feels Keith relax further.

“No announcements okay? You can put your things in here if that’s what you’d like and you and I will just do what we need to, Team Voltron knows and that’s good enough for me. Everyone else can put it together themselves or I can tell the officers and let their gossip do the rest, whatever makes you comfortable.” Shiro’s voice is pitched lower, softer as he tries to make sure that Keith knows he doesn’t want to push, he wants this to be something they do together, however they do it.

The curve of Keith’s smile is pressed into Shiro’s shirt and he’s glad he changed out of his uniform, he’d never have felt it through the layers of his jacket.

“Just…tell Iverson and Ronnie, I’ll tell the MFE’s and that should get word around without too much embellishing.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “You just want to see Griffin’s face.”

“You don’t?”

Honestly, that’s more than fair considering Keith’s history with Griffin but Shiro’s not one for feeding into Keith’s occasional petty moments. This time though he’s feeling a touch petty too so he lets it go.

Keith taps his side and Shiro loosens his hold, letting the other step away and look around the room. Keith examines the space thoughtfully and Shiro considers him. Waking up next to him, seeing his red jacket tossed over the chair by the desk, his knife under a pillow on their bed, Keith’s various black shirts and dark jeans in their closet, the red paladin armor stacked beside Shiro’s own black set. Sometimes he considers asking Allura if they should switch, if Shiro should wear a different color and give Keith the black but…Keith is too much fire not to wear the red.

Keith ends his perusal sitting on the edge of the bed and Shiro is reminded again how hard he’s been worked since leaving the hospital that morning. Keith sits straight, his hands resting on either side of his hips and his chin tipped up, a slight frown in place as he takes a slow breath.

“Are you going to tell Adam?”

Shiro can’t keep his distance at that, he knows that Keith knows how things ended, how much he wanted Adam to find happiness elsewhere. He knows too that Keith isn’t the same person he used to be, the angry kid who expected him to leave as soon as he could, but not every fear can be lain to rest in a temporal rift. He kneels at Keith’s feet, drawing the younger man’s gaze as he presses his palm to Keith’s knee, the prosthetic ranging to run through his hair.

Keith watches him, silent.

“He deserves to hear it from me.” Shiro watches the way Keith struggles with his words, something no doubt trying to push forward.

“When-when I was in the rift sometimes I saw the future. Sometimes I saw futures from other realities.” Shiro nods, uncertain where Keith is going as he looks away, catching Shiro’s prosthetic and gently lowering it.

“There was one, I didn’t know if it was this reality or not for a long time, of you and Adam.” Shiro sucks in a sharp breath but Keith doesn’t pause, “You were so happy. I just saw a little but it was on Earth and you were wearing rings, there was a little girl with you…she called me uncle.”

The silence settles heavily over them after that, Shiro’s throat squeezes tightly as he comes to terms with the future another him has made. He knows that Keith didn’t tell him to be cruel but it hurts just the same he can feel the heat of tears as they gather but don’t fall.

Keith shifts back, trying to slide out from under his hands, his expression shadowed in a different sort of pain. Shiro’s grip tightens and he takes a breath through his nose slowly before standing slowly. He feels like he’s looming over Keith and he doesn’t shy away from it this time, bending over him and cupping the back of Keith’s neck, foreheads together.

“Keith. Thank you for telling me, I’m glad there’s a future out there like that but…I’m gladder that I live in this reality. I could never give you up, you’ve saved me time and again and you’ve stood beside me through so much and not just in space, but here on Earth too. Adam and I were good together once, but I feel like the person I was with him is only a shadow of who I’ve become. I need someone stronger, someone who understands what I’ve been through and who knows the flavor of the stars. I need you.”

Keith’s chest is heaving under him and Shiro watches as he licks his lips, the exhausted and overwhelmed look in his eyes fades slowly. He raises his own arms, draping them over Shiro’s shoulders and leaning up to press their lips together. The kiss is not soft, it’s the hard press of lips and Shiro feels Keith’s teeth catch a little on his lower lip. It takes a long while for the desperation in the way Keith holds him too hard and the nearing unpleasant pressure on his jaw to ease.

Keith breaks the contact and shuffles back, Shiro lets him go recognizing that he’s not trying to pull away this time. He lays down slowly on the bed and his fingers twitch as he gestures lightly for Shiro to join him. With a small smile Shiro lays beside him, holding his arm up and waiting. The tension in Keith deflates and he makes a small sound of relief as he settles against Shiro’s chest, eyes closed.

“I need you too Shiro. Thank you.”

The words rush out of him and Shiro tips his head down kissing the top of his hair softly, “So you’ll stay with me here?”

Keith nods, “Yes. I figure we’ll both sleep better that way…When are you going to tell him?”

“When are you going to move in?”

A shrug and then, “Now? Well, my stuff when we get up.” Keith yawns widely and Shiro berates himself for keeping them both awake too long. He snags his tablet with the prosthetic, unwilling to let go of Keith who’s already breathing slower, sinking toward sleep.

He flicks through his calendar and then decides _fuck it_ someone else can figure out a few of the Earth’s defenses without him holding their hands. Not that he doesn’t loathe handing over the reins but for Keith, especially this newly healed emotionally vulnerable Keith, he’s glad to do it. He clears his schedule of all but the most necessary things for two full days, which still leaves four meetings but he’s pretty sure the “Voltron/MFE/Atlas Officer meeting” isn’t going to stay formal very long.

Keith grumbles as he shifts around to set the tablet on the nearest table for a late alarm and Shiro laughs a little.

“I cleared our schedule for tomorrow, just the meeting at six. I’ll tell Adam after it.”

Keith presses a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder in thanks and gives up on trying to stay awake. Shiro watches him as his features relax and his mouth opens a little, cheek smushed against Shiro’s chest. He wants this every day and he’s glad that it seems like he’s going to get it. He falls asleep to the sound of Keith’s soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like this to range into sexually explicit territory please let me know :)   
> (I'm currently undecided)


	4. An Adam Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd put this part up before diving into the uh...plot?  
> The Galramate thing is meant to be a bit of a focal point moving forward :)  
> Here's hoping Adam has cause to appear in a little less serious context soon!

Plenty of sleep isn’t something that suits Shiro, not that it seems to fit Keith either. Both of them have lighter bags under their eyes but Shiro can’t shake the feeling that he needs to sprint until he drops or spar until his muscles refuse to continue. Too much energy is thrumming under his skin but he’s doing what he can to channel it into an intense focus as he sits in beside Keith. Keith is not doing any better, his leg bounces and Shiro knows the measure of his breath, kept steady and too controlled not to be meditative. Keith has learned how to contain his fire, especially in meetings but now there’s an obvious distraction in him.

Shiro would love to call this meeting short and pull Keith away to work out the too much energy of a long day at rest, though he’s fairly certain it’s more the nerves of the conversation that Shiro is going to have instead that’s got them both so keyed up.

The last thirty minutes of briefing is mostly needless recapping and Shiro plays his part, attentive and devoted captain, Keith is not so calm but Voltron’s leadership keeps him in his seat and at least mostly paying attention.

When Sam Holt makes a very clear “Any questions can be directed to me over dinner in the mess” declaration the other leadership present finally seems to get the message and they’re dismissed. Shiro stands quickly, ready to find Adam but hesitating in case Keith needs him. With a quick smile and a squeeze of his hand Keith stands and steps toward the door, “I’m going to be on the PT track, you can find me when you’re done or I’ll come to you on the Atlas.”

He’s gone before Shiro can respond and well, that answers that for him. He steels himself, there’s a lot laying between him and Adam and even though they’d gotten to speak to one another briefly they weren’t fully reconciled. They’re both adults of course and Shiro knows that Adam isn’t expecting anything from him but it’s still…awkward. The relief of finding him alive had carried Shiro through their first conversation but it’s hardly going to help him now.

He stops in the MFE’s bay first, Adam is their direct report when they aren’t on the Atlas. He’s not there but Griffin is, bent over to talk to Kinkaid who’s lying flat on the ground under his craft for…some reason Shiro’s sure.

“Griffin, do you have a moment?”

He snaps to attention and Shiro is doubly glad that the Voltron team has never cared for the formality.

“Of course Com-Captain Shirogane sir.”

Shiro knows the importance of rank, of respect and leadership that is clear and unquestioned but he really, really _hates_ how many people butcher his last name. Griffin’s not too far off though so he lets it go.

“Know where I can find Whitaker?” He’s given up on ranks for the most part, too many changes and really the only person who actually outranks him anymore is Keith, who would possibly airlock him if he pointed it out.

Griffin nods sharply, there’s something in his face that’s too knowing for Shiro’s comfort and he hopes there won’t be any rumors about him and Adam, but he’s not a fool either.

“He’s in the staff lounge, north corridor. I think it’s the only one that survived. I’ve his private comm code sir, should I tell him to expect you?”

Shiro answers without thinking, “No.” The furrow in Griffin’s brow makes him clarify, “I’d rather he not wait for me if I get waylaid in route.”

He doubts that Griffin buys the excuse but he’d rather Adam not know he’s coming, maybe he expects to lose his nerve, he’s not sure. He nods to Griffin, turning to leave, but the other stops him with a quick tap on his shoulder.

Shiro turns back, eyebrow raised, and Griffin looks appropriately chagrined but it fades fast at Kinkaid’s throat clearing behind him.

“Captain, I-uh- I wanted to ask you if you could arrange a meeting between Voltron Leader Kogane and myself. The bad blood between us is no secret and I’d like to take what steps I can to mitigate things. Without the war at our door I don’t want things between us to make our work difficult.”

Shiro can’t help the smile that lifts the corner of his mouth no matter how he tries to suppress it. Griffin, like so many others, hasn’t yet realized that Keith is not the hot-headed boy he left as.

“I can certainly ask him to speak with you, but James,” He sees the widening of Griffin’s eyes at the familiarity, “you have to know he’s already past much of what happened here. I think you’ve noticed, maybe more than some, none of us are exactly-“

“Human. Yeah, I’ve noticed. All of you who were out in space came back with too much of the stars in you.”

Shiro blinks, he was just going to say that they’d changed a little, but he supposes that Griffin doesn’t know how close he’s hit. They haven’t had the time to introduce anyone to Krolia yet and Keith’s not said if he wants it public that she’s his mother. His Galran mother. Other species were hard enough to convince, they know firsthand how horrid humans can be, especially to a perceived enemy.

That’s a whole new can of worms and Shiro is over his quota for problems at the moment so he shoves the thoughts aside.

“If that’s how it makes sense to you.” He says it easily, diplomacy is second nature now after all, and Griffin looks almost more uncomfortable, “Just-don’t set him up to fail with your expectations of him. I’ll ask him to set up a time with you himself, since his schedule is pretty tentative right now.”

Griffin gives him a fast and grateful smile and Shiro excuses himself before he has to have any more of an awkward conversation.

**__ **

Adam is exactly where James said he’d be, relaxed in the staff lounge. It’s not in great shape since it’s not been a priority area for the rebuild but there’s coffee and a serviceable table where Adam sits, legs stretched and ankles crossed. He sips a cup of coffee and stares down at a tablet lain flat on the table and Shiro momentarily thinks about leaving him to his peace, but Adam deserves to hear it from him.

“Do you mind if I intrude?” Shiro asks softly, watching the way Adam freezes and then carefully lifts his head with a measured casualness. They watch each other and Shiro is ready to just say what he needs and leave when Adam relaxes.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter if I do or not. I know that look Takashi, you’ve something to tell me and you think I’m not going to like it.”

It should be irritating but instead, it’s almost a comfort to know that he’s not so different even after everything, that Adam can’t read his face.

“I’m not sure how you’ll feel about it honestly. I told you before, so much has happened to me that I won’t pretend to know anything about how you feel now. You’re right though, I have something you should hear from me.”

Adam gestures for him to sit and Shiro does, arms resting on the table, hands clasped and he doesn’t miss the way Adam’s eyes linger on the prosthetic. He examines instead the tablet in front of his ex, stalling to find the right words.

“C’mon Takashi, it’s going to sound eloquent even if you blurt it. You’ve always been a wordsmith.”

Shiro sighs, ignoring the twinge at the familiarity, and leans back, “I want you to know that this is a new development, something that only came to fruition recently. I also want you to know that it didn’t really start until after Kerberos, that’s important and I need you to believe me, because it’s the truth.”

Adam’s features shift from cool and just barely curious to wary inquiry and Shiro pulls a deep breath through his nose, centering himself. He’s not ashamed, never could be, of Keith, but Adam had been there when Shiro came home, younger and freer and with a sort of giddy excitement about the kid who breezed through the sims and then stole his car. Adam had come to understand some of that excitement over time but had never really known Keith well, the younger preferring to keep a respectful distance between them.

“Keith saved me more times than I deserved, probably more than I even know, and I saved him in return. Somewhere between the close calls and everything that being in space was, I came to respect him more than anyone, I came to love him in a way I hadn’t before. I thought I’d keep it quiet and close, let him live his own life. I was wrong to try and make the choice for him, of course.” He pauses, looking at Adam and seeing the raw look in the man’s face. It’s pain, yes, but also a sort of hopefulness that Shiro didn’t expect.

“I swore I’d tell you before he moved his things into my quarters. You deserve to hear it from me, not the rumor mill. I love him and he loves me too. We’re together. I hope you can forgive me for this, after all the other things you’ve forgiven, because I won’t let him go.” Shiro’s not sure where the flare of possessiveness comes from but he tilts his chin up at the end of his words, eyes sharp.

Adam considers him briefly and then smiles, laughing a little.

“You know, I used to wonder.”

Shiro makes a small, indignant noise at the playful way Adam speaks.

“Oh don’t be like that. I knew you never looked at him that way. We were together and he was too young, too _Keith_ for you to see him in that light. You loved him though, admit it or not, you’ve always loved him even if not always the way you do now. I used to wonder how he loved you though, the way he’d watch you.”

Shiro snorts and sighs, “I’m not sure, honestly. If he loved me then I don’t think he knew.”

Adam nods, taking a sip of his coffee and smiling over the rim of the cup, “Probably not. I remember a lot of things you’d say about him, he had a rough time. I’m glad that from what you say and what I’ve seen myself it looks like he’s grown into himself.”

Shiro can’t shake the strangeness, he doesn’t know what he expected of Adam but this almost happy tone isn’t it.

“You seem…pleased?”

Adam rolls his eyes, “Takashi-“ He pauses, a rueful twist to his lips, a hardness in his eyes passes, “I guess it’s probably best if I call you Shiro now?”

Swallowing around the tightening of his throat Shiro nods and Adam continues, “Shiro, I knew we were over, we talked about this already. I want you to be _happy._ You’ve always raced toward your goals and duties, hell you’re a hero of the universe now you’re so honor bound and I was afraid, when you came back and Atlas accepted you, that you’d never find real joy. I know that you’re happy with what you do, how you help all of us so much, but it’s different than something just for you. So yeah, I’m glad that you and Keith have come together. I think it hurt a little more than I thought something like this would, but I know that my wish for you to find something for yourself, something to be a bit selfish about, is stronger than that hurt. I’ve had partners since you left, none that have lasted, but still. I understand that we’ve moved forward.”

Adam finished with a rush of air, his brown eyes darting away and Shiro couldn’t help the warmth that settled in his heart for his ex, and old friend.

“Thank you, Adam.”

Adam nods, then gives Shiro a wide smile, “I can practically see you vibrating. Go Shiro, let him know that he doesn’t have to worry about me. We can talk more later if you’d like.” Shiro grins at him, standing and laughing at himself

“I’d like to catch up a little sometime, but you’re right. I’ll see you sometime.”

Adam’s wide smile carries him to the training deck where he knows Keith is probably mutilating their training bots.


	5. An Evening, Affirmation, and Mistep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The style is shifting a little to something I'm more comfortable with, so note that the changes in voice will continue.  
> Now then, onward.

 

The MFE/Paladin/A. Officer meeting is possibly the only meeting that Shiro’s ever looked forward too. He knows it’s going to be serious business, because they really do have to coordinate the three forces and Adam will certainly be there, but ultimately he knows that the people at the table will listen to each other with respect. There’s also unlikely to be a whole lot of position jockeying and stupid bureaucratic power plays considering they are some of the most powerful people in the universe. Also, and Shiro will deny it too anyone who asks, Matt is sitting in as official coalition liason and that means he’s going to be muttering commentary that is highly inappropriate the entire time and Shiro can’t wait.

Keith hasn’t tried to talk him out of it either so he guesses that they might be on the same page for once. They arrive separately, Shiro with his bridge crew and Keith with the paladins who look surprisingly professional. Shiro chalks it up to the new uniforms, he’s also pretty sure that the way his mouth goes dry is because of the way the perfectly tailored collar rests against Keith’s throat.

They sit, just the MFE’s and Matt to go. Keith is beside Shiro, paladins to the right of him and Shiro bumps their knees together lightly. Keith gives him a quick smile and Lance makes a gagging noise, discreetly, but judging by the grin Veronica flashes her brother, not enough.

Adam joins them before Shiro can think of a way to stop the siblings from being terrible and Shiro can feel the way Keith tenses. When the MFE’s shuffle in behind him, seating themselves and Adam nods amicably at the others he relaxes. Shiro’s grateful that there’s no awkward tension in the group, though there’s some uncertainty hanging over them, a first meetings jitters.

The silence that falls heavy is broken as the door swings up with Matt Holt pushing a card full of snacks and several large drink holders.

“Let’s get this pa-uh-very serious meeting-started!”

Iverson twitches like he wants to reprimand and Shiro suppresses a grin. The militant man is in for a rough night if he’s going to approach this like the friendships in the group aren’t likely to affect things. Pidge pops out of her chair and helps Matt set the bowls of food on the table, some dishes are very Earth (pretzels, nachos, etc.) and some Shiro recognizes from space and Hunk’s grin tells him they’ll be delicious. Those not so familiar with the stars are looking at the new dishes with some trepidation even after Lance gasps, “That Flahgber stuff! Man I missed that!”

Keith nudges his knee again and Shiro realizes they’d better get started, especially as Hunk mutters, “Fla-ha-ger-berg Lance.”

He clears his throat softly, pushing to his feet and feeling immediately grateful and a little humbled when they all look to him with respect. Team Voltron has a new pride in their gazes and it warms him from the very core, even Matt’s smile is a little softer and he pushes forward confidently.

“As much as I’d like this to just be about catching up, we’ve a few things we need to get done.”

Shiro looks around the table, “First and foremost coordinating a proper chain of command and setting a system to train with all of our forces. Around this table our some of our strongest fighters and brightest minds and I want to make it clear that I don’t intend for anyone to have power over this group but as it stands we need to clarify who has authority when.”

Hunk responds quickly, “Keith is our CO as Black Paladin, and you’ve been our leader for a long time Shiro and we know by now when to listen to Allura. I don’t think there’s any issue for Voltron there, but how do the MFE’s and other officers fit in?”

 

“Exactly. Matt, does the coalition have a defined Commander?”

Matt grins and points to himself and Shiro manages not to grin back until he hears Iverson sigh and the battle is lost.

 

It takes longer than he thought to get through coordinating a training schedule and regime that fits around all the varied duties they have and Keith leads them through building their formal chain of command. Shiro watches him explain his reasoning and listen to the others with pride and the warmth of love, Keith is a leader through and through now. Once they finish the important things they allow themselves to linger, eating the snacks Matt brought in and talking about how their respective efforts to rebuild are going.

“-and then she said, ‘I’ve been married four times and I wish I’d never done it. All men ever do is die on you and then you’ve got to add another last name!”

Shiro laughs, Lance’s story of a woman who’d lost her most recent husband and looked at the whole thing with a bizarre sort of humor just the right balance of heartfelt and funny. Adam is smiling a bit ruefully and the MFE’s look a bit uncertain but Ida and Pidge are in their own world of figures and who knows what.

Matt chimes in, “Keith would probably back her up, Shiro tried hard enough out there.” Shiro shrugs, glancing a Keith and allowing a smile at the relaxed posture his boyfriend has. Matt’s not hitting any nerves then.

“I dunno Keith, do you think you’d end up with a bunch of last names?” Hunk grins at him, teasing a little and Keith chuckles, to Shiro’s surprise considering.

“Nah. I couldn’t do it. Shiro’s it for me.”

Shiro’s heart melts and he hears Rizavi and Veronica both make kissing sounds.

“That was rather sweet of you Keith.” Allura’s smiling gently at Keith who frowns and Shiro realizes suddenly that they’ve ranged into dangerous territory. The feeling is intensified as Lance leans forward, swallowing his mouthful of cheeto.

“Really? No handsome Galra’s caught your eye, even once?”

Keith sighs, a bit irritated and sometimes Shiro wishes it was acceptable to slap a hand over the other man’s mouth, “No Lance. I literally will never have anyone else. Galra mate for life.”

Keith says it with so much surety, so much satisfaction that Shiro is helpless as he leans over and presses his lips to Keith’s cheek softly.

When he turns back to the group at large they are staring at him and Keith. The MFE’s look interested and James looks a little horrified and Shiro remembers that some of these people didn’t even know he and Keith were together. The paladins look happy but worried and his own crew is much the same. Only Matt is grinning widely.

“Keith…dude.” Hunk is a bit teary eyed and Keith shifts, looking a bit uncomfortable, “I’m so sorry.”

Keith’s brow furrows and Shiro frowns but Allura picks up, “We forced you to pilot the black lion when you were still grieving. We knew it was hard for everyone and that we had to continue but to lose a mate and be asked what you were-“

Adam’s sharp inhale disrupts her and Shiro’s head jerks toward his ex who is staring at him with concern and they really are giving away a lot of what happened to them. Things they left out of public reports.

“Losing a mate?”

Coran pipes up then, twirling his mustache, “Yes! Shiro disappeared in our fight with Zarkon. The paladins soldiered on remarkably, especially Keith. Yes, I’d heard that for a Galra losing a mate was like losing use of all their limbs. A pain that persisted throughout their lives! You all pulled together amazingly around that incident and again after!”

Adam’s gaze is harder still and Shiro really, really wants this conversation to end. Keith is, as always, way ahead of him.

“Yeah so, if we could move on now.” His voice is reedy and Shiro knows the sound of his stress.

Lance, for once, jumps on the subject change, “Yeah! How did you guys end up in the MFE’s even though you were still cadets when that starter?”

James snorts and Kinkaid leans forward, clearly more than ready to move forward as well. Sam’s light touch to Shiro’s shoulder is the only indication he gives, but Shiro knows he’s going to have to talk with him a bit about a contingency. If he dies…what Coran said hollows him.

Keith shifts closer to him and Shiro doesn’t think about it as he pulls him close, the meeting has officially ranged out of professional territory and with Coran’s appraisal of what his disappearance must’ve been like for Keith and Allura’s genuine apology he’s left feeling a need to wrap Keith in his arms and make up for all he’s done.

Keith leans into his hold with a soft huff and Shiro feels the need lessen slightly.

-

Keith feels…guilt is not the word but it is something parallel maybe. He hadn’t meant for his declaration to lead down a dark path and he knew, from the way that Shiro had stayed quiet the rest of the time they were with the other groups, that he was hurting. Coran had nailed the comparison to how Keith had felt when they’d found the Black Lion’s cockpit empty, but it had been years for Keith. Years in which he’d come to terms with many things and Shiro’s return to him had eased the last of the ache.

Shiro is staring into space, lying beside Keith in their shared bed, his arm wrapped comfortingly around Keith’s shoulder, the Altean prosthetic laying straight beside him. Keith presses closer, cheek rubbing across Shiro’s chest as he shuffles so he can tangle their legs, the movements don’t gain him Shiro’s gaze. The Captains focus on their ceiling is, apparently, absolute.

Keith doesn’t know how to broach the issue, which is new between the two of them. He hates the weight that settles in his lungs at the tightness around Shiro’s eyes, the way that he’s touching Keith like he’s something breakable. He thought that Shiro had understood before, there was never going to be anyone else, even if Keith had that choice.

Maybe…maybe Shiro thought that Keith was wrong, thought that he believed that but couldn’t see around his own genes. Keith swallows hard. He had felt such deep joy when Shiro had told him that Galra mate for life. It had surprised him too, the way that he’d felt such a chasm of happiness upon the realization that his heart could never be fickle, that he would never have to worry about his own feelings betraying the man he loved.

It was strange, but Keith was happy. Maybe it would’ve been hard if his feelings had made Shiro uncomfortable, and maybe one day, if Shiro stopped loving him the same it would make things harder, but to Keith, any of that was worth it. The thought that Shiro could fall out of love with him made the ache in his lungs grow sharper and his breath came harsher as he wrestled the feeling of doom.

The sound finally drew Shiro out of his head, arms coming more fully around Keith as he made a soft sound of concern.

“Keith?”

“It’s nothing Shiro, just thinking.”

With the tips of his fingers Shiro nudges Keith’s chin, asking but not forcing, and Keith gives in, looking up at him. He takes in the way that worry creases the space between Shiro’s and the question in his eyes. He sighs, this is never going to be a strong point of his but he knows how important everyone says talking about things is in a relationship.

“You seem so upset about the mating thing. I-“ He frowns, uncertain, “I was so happy Shiro. I get to love you and know that it’s something real.”

Shiro’s whole face softens and his eyes dart over Keith’s features, reading the sincerity there Keith’s sure. He’s never been more certain of anything than he is that Shiro belongs in his life.

“I’m sorry Keith. I guess I’m still pretty hung up on it. It’s not you, God I’m so-“ Shiro makes a frustrated sound, eyebrows tugging together again as he struggles, “I’m so _fucking_ lucky that you love me. I don’t want you to think it’s because I don’t want you or that I’m not sure that I love you too…I just can’t shake the guilt. What Coran said it was like, was he right?”

Keith doesn’t want to admit it, but he knows that Shiro deserves the truth and the time to work through this.

“He missed something. It felt like my lungs were pulled out through my mouth, like I’d been run through in my bed but hadn’t died. It felt-“ Keith tries to think of a way to explain it to Shiro, all too aware of their stop and start conversation, “It felt like finally being put in a cockpit to fly and learning that the stars were all just a painted ceiling. Like having my back broken just as I finally was free of the ground.”

Shiro stares at him with liquid crystal in his eyes and Keith can imagine the broken way his heart must feel.

“It felt like all of that. Because I love you. Because you are everything I want. It got better slowly, with Krolia over two years it was something I could think around, I got some of my breath back. When I got you back, for real, none of that was there anymore, not really. You gave me all the missing things. So yes, this has hurt me, will hurt me again if you walk away, but that’s not on you. You are not responsible for what I feel, only for what you feel, only for being honest with me. Takashi I want this.”

Shiro dips his head, pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead and just resting there quietly. Keith gives him the time to gather himself and wills his own heartbeat to calm, the burning feeling that’s racing over his skin from how much he’s shared making him feel weak.

“I’m-I don’t know how to apologize to you Keith. If I keep saying I’m sorry it’ll lose what little value it has. You’re the brightest thing in my life and I don’t know how to make up what’s happened to you, moreover I don’t know how to make sure I deserve you.” Shiro speaks, lips brushing Keith’s skin with every word, “Though, I suppose, it’s not about deserving anymore. You want me and I want you and that’s really all there is too this. I told you I wasn’t going to be any good at it, so yeah, give me some time to really work through my own thoughts but…Keith I’m not going to leave.”

Keith can’t use anymore of his words, the reserves feel dry so he curls closer, muscles tensing in case he needs to get away, a feeling he tries to will away.

“I hadn’t thought about it, but I guess I need to say it. You’re genetics mean that you’ll be mine for life, I may not be Galra, I may not have the same biological ties but you hold my heart Keith. I thought for a long time I would never have yours in return and that I would simply be happy to stand beside you. I may not have the biology to back it up, but all to my soul Keith, I’ll never stop loving you.”

Shiro’s voice goes soft, his hands warm as they caress Keith’s back and Keith can’t seem to draw air past the joy that’s coating his tongue. He’s relaxed against Shiro and it takes only a slight shift and then they’re kissing. Shiro’s lips are warm against his, the softness of set by the slight catch of dry skin and Keith feels the pieces of him that have been floating free, even after they confessed, settle into place.

Shiro cups the back of his neck, hand large and grounding as his fingertips sink into Keith’s hair. He slides down a touch and then his lips are parting and Keith is convinced he’s going to drown, the taste of the Captain flooding his senses. He makes a noise he’s not sure humans can make, almost a purr as it vibrates low in his chest, and Shiro melts into him further, tasting him carefully and with a growing urgency that Keith responds to.

He moans low into Shiro’s mouth as the other man adjusts them and Keith feels his arousal slide against Shiro’s hip. The sound seems to spur him on as Shiro claims him utterly and Keith’s starting to feel dizzy, the way that Shiro’s hands tighten their hold on him surprising him. He’d always guessed Shiro would be almost irritatingly gentle, slow in his love, but there’s a burning growing in his stomach and the noise Shiro makes is hungry as he rolls them to pin Keith under him. So many emotions have been shared and Keith’s not a little overwhelmed but it feels so good, Shiro’s weight pressed against him, settling between his hips.

He loses track of time and the world for a moment that stretches into eternity as Shiro moves his limbs, Keith limp in his hold as he allows the _desire_ to wash over him. He’s never done anything like this, there was no time in a war and besides, Shiro has always been it for him. He forgets, often, that Shiro has experience here.

Shiro finally draws away long enough for him to gasp in a breath, he tugs off Keith’s shirt and reclaims his lips and Keith can’t manage to tell him. He’s not sure if he can do this right now, he wants Shiro, he does, but he’s overwhelmed and Shiro is burning him alive.

He arches into the hands trailing over his torso and gasps against Shiro’s lips, sucking in air greedily when Shiro ducks his head to kiss at Keith’s throat, reaching up with the hand not holding him up to tug the collar of his shirt out of the way. Shiro groans at the way Keith grinds against him, he bites down hard on Keith’s throat and Keith moans his name, hips arching as the pleasure spikes.

“Keith-“ Shiro breathes his name, low and with the curl of his want heavy in the tone and Keith makes another one of those too high sounds and his cheeks burn in humiliation as he finishes in his pants, gasping and grabbing at Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro leans down to kiss him again and Keith shoves at his shoulders, pushing hard enough that Shiro backs off, sitting on his heels between Keith’s legs. He looks concerned for a moment but then he catches sight of the growing wetness on Keith’s sleep pants and grins.

“Oh? Been awhile Keith?” His tone is light, teasing, and he’s shifting forward again and Keith’s chest is heaving. He loves Shiro so much and he wants this and why is it so hard to breathe?

Shiro pauses, leaned toward Keith but not boxing him in anymore, his expression slips from heat and want to concern. He must see the wetness of Keith’s lashes and the way that he’s shaking, just barely, the way he can’t get air.

“Keith? Baby, look at me.”

The gentlest of touches brushes Keith’s cheek and the sound of Shiro’s voice, soft again and so, so careful, draws him back into himself and he pulls a breath in to his toes. His gaze focuses on Shiro’s and he offers a small, uncertain smile.

“Hey. Sorry I-“ His cheeks burn and he doesn’t know what to say exactly, the reaction surprised him and from the way that Shiro is sitting back, moving out of his space, it’s startled him to.

“Shiro I’m sorry I-wow. Okay.” He pushes himself up and leans forward, reaching for Shiro who offers him a gentle smile, taking his hand.

“It’s alright Keith. I should’ve asked before well-I-you just look so good and I’ve thought about you a lot.”

Keith blinks and then he laughs, “Yeah, me too Shirogane, but I’m not the experienced universal hero here. I’ll be on board in no time, but I think the first time I need to set the pace?”

Shiro’s staring at him, lips parted a little and color in his cheeks, his hairs still a mess but there’s more awe than hunger in him now.

“Keith, am I your first?”

Keith nods, any shame he might’ve had washed away when he thinks about how impossible everything has been in the last few years and Shiro’s gaze goes melted butter on him.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.”

Shiro squeezes his ankle and gets up, moving so Keith can see him as he goes to their small bathroom and gets a towel to clean Keith up, grabbing a second set of pants on his way back. He hands both items over and turns away studiously, making Keith laugh.

“You can look at me Shiro. Just don’t devour me like you were and I’ll be alright.”

Shiro’s neck turns red but he doesn’t turn to face him, so Keith gives up and changes his pants, making sure to ball them up with the now soiled cloth. He clicks his tongue when he’s finished and Shiro glances back at him with raised eyebrows.

“If I’m going to be mated to you forever, I would like at least some cuddles.”

Shiro laughs and sinks down beside him, cradling him gently as they resettle and Keith smiles. He glances down Shiros body and notes that he can still see his arousal pushing against his pants.

”Do you need a hand?”

Shiro laughs again and Keith curses the time with Lance at the shitty pun but Shiro shakes his head.

”No. I’m alright, I feel a little too bad about all of that...I should’ve asked.”

Keith knows he’s making a particularly tart face at Shiro, “You know Captain, you can be very dumb. I could only really fall in love once and we’ve been at war for years, when would I have time?”

Shiro sniffs, lofting his chin a little and trying to hold onto his pride though Keith knows it’s mostly for show, “I didn’t keep track of you every second at the Garrison and I know what kind of things a cadet might get up too. I was never the saint they wanted me to be.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “I’m aware Shiro. I’m just saying, you know I’ve never been the quick liaison type.” 

Shiro kisses his hair again, “I concede. I’m an idiot and apparently a bit of a hussy.” 

Keith pinches him, grinning when he yells, “You’re not a hussy Shiro...who even says that anymore? Actually don’t answer that sounded too much like a Lance question. Just promise not to get fed up with me fumbling through.”

The arm around him tightens and Shiro shakes his head again, white hair glinting, “Is be happily celebate so long as you love me.”

Keith fights the swell of affection with a scoff, “On that disguistingly sappy and very much not allowed note, get the light, I’m worn out.”

He rolls to a more comfortable side position and a moment later the room goes dark. Shiro wraps around him and kisses his ear, “Can we try again soon? Promise I’ll take it slow.”

Keith shivers at the curl of warmth, “I’d love too.”

 


	6. A Series of Conversations

Iverson looks blank but Keith’s had a lot of practice annoying the man and he can see the way a muscle in his jaw jumps from how he keeps clenching it too hard. Hendricks leans emphatically toward him, face carefully earnest and Keith hates that they think they can play him like this. He knows what a careful half-truth looks like and he knows that they’re story about Voltron possibly being needed for protection in the southern hemisphere because it’s less well defended is one of them. They all know that Voltron could circle the planet in seconds if they pushed it, there’s no need to station them somewhere and especially not somewhere far from their family. Far from Shiro. It’s ludicrous and Keith knows it, now he just has to find the polite well to call their shit.

 

Politics. This is why he sends Allura to these meetings but she was…indisposed. While he’s happy for Lance for, finally, taking her on a date; the man’s timing is sometimes terrible. 

 

He leans forward, earnest in his expression, trying to mirror the way that Shiro can look so good sometimes and answers, “I know that there’s a lot of work to do and Voltron will go wherever we’re needed but…” he takes a breath, making it seem like he’s more regretful then he actually is, “The coalition is pouring in through this outpost and we can’t be stationed elsewhere without potentially offending some of them. Also the Blades operate near here and I still have obligations to them. Also Captain Shirogane has asked that we continue to run exercises here. That said, we would be willing to spend some time continuously helping in the southern hemisphere.”

Hendricks looks like he’s fighting to hold onto his calm look and Keith knows mentioning the varied obligations that are tied to the Arizona desert has reminded him that they cannot subtly control Voltron. 

“Not to mention, of course, the other paladins might be reluctant to leave their families.”

Iverson’s voice is gruff and his gaze pointed and Hendricks leans back fully, the other top brass, Keith can never remember all their names, shuffling a little themselves. There’s a charged moment where they seem to be deliberating, a piece of paper is definitely passed down the line and Keith wants to roll his eyes. He hates that they asked him to come to this meeting alone, like his team doesn’t speak for themselves, like being the black paladin make him some authority. They’re all leaders damnit, even if they’ve declared him their official CO.

Like his thoughts have been heard, Lance shoves the door open. That is was an electronically sealed door doesn’t surprise him, he can see the curl of Pidge’s hair outside.

“Sorry! Sorry we’re late, someone must’ve forgotten to tell us the door code. Whew! Hopefully, we didn’t miss too much.”

Like it’s nothing the other paladins shuffle in to stand in a semi-circle around Keith who simply raises an eyebrow at the Garrison’s high command and watches them scramble to ask for chairs. He fist bumps Hunk under the table, grateful that his team knows their worth and based on the way Hunk nods at the camera doubly grateful they can’t keep their noses out of things. 

“Oh, Keith,” Allura starts with innocent eyes, “Kolivan asked me to pass you a message. He has a request for you to join him on a brief mission for the Blade of Marmora. I believe Krolia may be your accompanying agent.”

Keith nods in thanks and turns back to Hendricks, “If we can agree to at least table to discussion of stationing Voltron somewhere outside of our current location?”

They’re forced to agree and Keith can see the way it rankles them to be faced with the lack of control they have over the paladins. He’s also pretty sure that Allura looks proud of the way he’s speaking and it makes him feel warm.

 

Kolivan finds him almost immediately after the fairly pointless meeting and while Keith is happy to find that yes, the blades do need his assistance, he’s also a bit put out that they’re leaving in less than a varga. Tracking down Shiro usually takes a little while  and he has to grab his gear, figure out if Kosmo’s coming, and leave any pertinent instructions with Lance (and Allura, to be safe). It’s a lot to get done in a varga and doesn’t leave much room for a “see you later” but he’s still going to try.

 

Shiro is in the mess, looking a bit out of it as he eats without looking away from his tablet and Keith smiles fondly at the sight of him.

“Shiro.” He keeps his voice low as he stops by the mans hip and watches as Shiro looks up with a smile, takes in the blade uniform, and his smile strains some.

“Keith. Are you going on a mission?”

He nods, reaching to touch Shiro’s jaw lightly, “Yes, it’s supposed to be short, get me out of here so the council can’t keep trying to re-station Voltron. I’ll be with Krolia and I’ll see what I can do about reaching you.”

Shiro leans into his touch, eyes a bit sad but he reaches up and squeezes Keith’s wrist, “Be safe. You have to go soon?”

“We’re leaving in five doboshes. I just came to tell you-“ He stops, goodbye isn’t something he wants to say to Shiro ever again, even if it seems silly. The way Shiro pulls his hand down to kiss his knuckles reassures him and the Captain gives him a private smile.

“I’ll see you when you get back. Talk to me if you can, okay?”

Keith nods, “I love you.” He steps back, wanting to linger but too aware of the time slipping away and Shiro lets him go, “I love you too.Hurry back?”

“I will.” With that promise Keith turns and jogs away. 

* * *

Shiro finds that nights on the Atlas are peaceful, the hum of the ship is overlain with the quiet presence in Shiro’s mind and without a full crew running around the halls are soothingly similar to the Castle’s. Keith’s been gone for nearly an earth week and he needs that comfort.

In the stillness on the observation deck the entrance of another person is broadcast as energy in the air, a wave breaking against Shiro’s skin but not an unexpected one. It’s probably good for his mental health that no one will ever sneak up on him while on the Atlas, not with his conscious touching every inch.

“Captain.” Adam’s voice is not a surprise either. A lot of things were said during the meeting and not one of them were mentioned in official reports.

“Adam.” Shiro doesn’t face him, gaze focused on the stars and desert stretching before the Atlas. The best thing about him being the only pilot is no one can tell him where to set his ship and out here suits them both more anyway. 

“It’s late.”

“Not too me. Not anymore.” A twenty-six hour day and years now of insomnia will make a man that way. Shiro keeps his tone level, hushed, suppressing the urge to grin. Adam sucks in a breath behind him.

“Shiro, please. I might not be your-” He cuts off and tries again, “I thought we could be friends, so much has happened I’d like that. You’re really not going to even look at me?”

Shiro makes a thoughtful noise, dragging it out and he swears he can hear the way Adam’s lips pull away from his teeth when he realizes-

“You cock you’re messing with me!”

Shiro turns then, face split into a smile and Adam groans even as Shiro tips his head toward a pair of chairs set to the side.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. In here with the moon was too good for a dramatic moment.”

Adam snorts as he sits and makes a wide gesture with his hands, “Well? Do you want me to ask specifics or are you just going to explain?”

It’s a good question and Shiro honestly isn’t sure which is easier. He’s not sure how much of the story to tell, largely because it’s a lot and partially because it’s not all his to share.

“I’ll explain the things I think you’re wanting to know but some of it is...it’s pretty tangled. Not all of it is for me to say either and I think that you should know that some of the things I say might not make a lot of sense but if you want answers, you’re going to have to run with that.”

Adam studies him and then nods, “Fair enough. Just, tell me about what it was like to be up there for so long. I-I want to know about the thing, that was said, about how-” 

Shiro waits but Adam seems to be unsure if it’s a sensitive topic so he finishes, “You want to know if I died? I did. The how of it is easy. How I came back is harder and I almost certainly can’t tell you most of that, too much of it is a blur for me and Keith isn’t around to fill in the gaps.”

Adam’s gaze is sharp, “Keith went on that mission then? With the Blade? Is he one of them in full?”

Shiro huffs, there’s way too much. He smiles a little ruefully, “Adam, honestly if we do the question and answer version you’re going to become one with that chair before we finish. I’ll just...start.”

Adam laughs a little and nods, leaning back, “Alright, alright.”

Where to start? Shiro’s not had to  _ really  _ tell this story yet, even in parts. The reports and the little they did need to say had been a group effort. A group fiction in many ways as they had all given the truth as much as was needed and their private moments didn’t need to be given. If they had stretched the definition of private a bit wide...well. 

Adam is patient and Shiro finds himself opening the story in a place he wouldn’t have guessed, the day they took his arm and replaced a section of his spine.

* * *

When he finishes, Adam is looking at him with a new respect in his eyes and he leans forward slowly.

“So, yeah. A lot’s happened.”

Shiro glances out into the desert and isn’t surprised to find the sky is starting to lighten toward the dawn. When he looks back Adam is standing, hand outstretched.

“A lot.” He echoes the words and shakes his head, “You’re a miracle Shiro. You and all the others, especially if  _ that  _ was only part of the story.”

Shiro rubs at his cheek with his thumb, “It’s not like we had another choice, we were out there and we just did what we had to.”

Adam’s gaze doesn’t falter but he does raise an eyebrow.

“I still have a question though.”

He’s not surprised, there was one thing that Shiro left glaringly unaddressed.

“You and Keith...how is it he-I mean did you know-” Adam seems to struggle, “When did you know you loved him?”

It’s...not exactly what he expected and Shiro frowns, unsure, “He’s always been important to me. You remember what it was like when he was younger, but I don’t know exactly when things changed. Before Kerberos I never thought of him like that, he was there for me even after,” Shiro makes a gesture between Adam and himself and pushes on, “but he was still the boy with bruised knuckles who needed someone in his corner, still a Cadet with a lot to grow into.”

Adam gives him a long look, “And grow into it he certainly has.” There’s something in the way Adam says the words that makes something foul curl in Shiro’s stomach.

“Jesus Christ Adam. I never-it was never like that! Keith was a Cadet, I was in a position of authority! I had you! He was underage and God, he was-I would never-Do you know me at all?” Shiro’s muscles are tense and he wants to scream. He knew there was a chance this would get drug up but he never expected Adam to be the one, wasn’t prepared.

“I’m sorry Shiro. I’d never believe it, but you have to know some of them will think that, anyone who knew you before.”

Shiro takes several deep breaths, standing himself and stepping back toward the window.

“I’ve thought about it plenty. It’s hardly anyone else’s business. We’re both adults and thanks to Space Keith is actually almost the same age now and-” he forces himself to be calmer, “this thing between us didn’t exist until I came back. He was so fiery and strong in Red and I started to see the man he was becoming, started to realize that we fit each other better. I don’t know how to explain it, but being the leader of Voltron, Keith was my right hand. We shared the bond stronger together than the others in the early days and I know him, I know him like I’ll never know anyone else. He’s Keith. It still wasn’t what it’s become, that was after-”

“Whatever happened that brought you back from the dead, wasn’t it? It put everything together and then you came here and that just solidified it.”

Shiro nods and runs a hand through white hair, “Yes. I’m- well I won’t say I’m not afraid that someone’s going to throw words like  _ grooming  _ at us, but I’m happy anyways and Keith might have grown into a leader, a diplomat, but he’s not above decking someone. I doubt that his mother would let anyone get away with talking like that about us either.”

“His mother?”

Shiro sighs, “Krolia. The seven and a half foot Galra woman? Yeah.”

Adam pales a little and then laughs, breaking some of the heaviness around them, “I’m so sorry.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and Adam nudges a fist against his human shoulder, “Still, I’m glad the two of you are happy together, bad shit aside. Mating for life...and I thought marriage was intense!”

Groaning Shiro lets his forehead thunk against the glass, “Tell me about it. That was dropped in our laps too and I-I’m so...He’s never going to love anyone else and it’s amazing and I’m so scared I can’t live up to that but I don’t think I could ever feel this way about anyone else.” He rolls his head, cheek touching the glass to look at Adam standing beside him, aware that it’s possible painful territory but Adam just looks amused and a touch pleased.

“You know what he said when I told him? And yeah, I had to be the one to tell him about his own biology because apparently Krolia just never thought to mention it...two years with nothing to do but talk and-” Adam is giving him a weird look and Shiro remembers that he deemed that not his thing to tell and moves on, “I told him he was stuck with me for life and he said “good”.” Shiro knows he sounds like he’s trying to be appalled but it just comes out like he’s in awe instead.

“You know I think that’s how I feel about it too. Good. I’m so fucking happy, what is wrong with me?” He asked the question, pulling away from the glass and chuckling at himself. It’s not a serious one, just one full of amazement as his life.

Adam laughs then, the little tuck of his shoulders and wide mouth smile he’s always had and Shiro feels a rush of fondness. It’s nothing compared to love, but it’s a warm sort of feeling that reminds him something important: Adam was his friend before anything, before the mess that became their relationship and before the Galra. Keith is embedded in his soul and Matt has seen things that Adam will never understand and Adam is still here too, still someone Shiro wants to see.

“It’s good to see you. I’m glad you’re here.” Shiro’s voice is softer and he smiles. Adam blinks in surprise but nods to him.

“So still friends I guess?” He holds out a fist and it’s Shiro’s turn to roll his eyes as he bumps it, intentionally using the larger prosthetic.

“Yeah.” He smiles and then something occurs to him, “And you should talk with Keith sometime, get more of the story from him and see if he won’t talk his mom into developing some sims for the MFE’s.”

Adam gives him a face and Shiro shrugs, “She makes the Kobayashi Maru look like a kids game.”

“I still can’t believe they let you name it that.”

“Sometimes you just gotta live and let live long and prosper.” Shiro holds up the Vulcan salute and Adam cringes.

“I see that being in space has literally made you more of a nerd. It’s been good talking Shiro, but I really have to sleep now. I’ll talk to Keith when he’s back.”

Shiro nods and waves him off, turning back to the view of the desert, “Get some sleep Whitaker.”

Adam is happy to do so, but he pauses in the doorway, just to look at Takashi Shirogane one more time, outlined against the sand and sky by the sun of a planet that doesn’t seem to have a claim on him anymore in the observation bay of a ship beyond Adam’s wildest dreams, watching the sky for the vessel holding his heart. It’s a good picture and Adam is honestly viciously happy for him. 

“See ya Shiro.”

* * *

“Are you happy?” Krolia asks him, arms folded as she watches him pilot and Keith rolls them through a lazy loop just because. It was an easy information gathering mission and he’s glad to be back in the field but there’s a weird itch under his skin that he’s sure is Shiro’s absence.

“Yes. I think maybe I wouldn’t have been, about the Galra bond, if I hadn’t already loved Shiro, but I do.”

There’s little that he and his mother don’t talk about and Keith’s glad for it, glad that she never needs to ask him more than he offers to understand him. It’s a comfort he’s grateful for and one he falls into as they fly.

“He’s quite strong, very noble. He gives too much of himself, like your father.”

Keith blinks, turns his head to look at her and finds her watching him, “I would not have chosen many things in your life, but I find that in Shiro I find little fault, except that he is too contained. It is hard to share a heart with a lover who does not offer their desires, no matter if they are trying to make an allowance for you. He is focused and that’s good, but I think that he needs someone to remind him that he is not always “Shiro the Hero”.”

She shifts her weight and doesn’t look away and Keith nods.

“You’re right. I can guess well but it’s something he’s working on. I hope that-I want him to just be  _ Shiro  _ with me…” He adjusts their trajectory a little, “I think he will be but I’m going to have to talk a little more, tell him  _ before  _ things happen how I feel.”

Krolia raises a brow, “Before?”

Keith shifts in his seat, it’s not uncomfortable for him to share but he’s fairly certain it’s not something that a mother is supposed to be a confidant for. He’s never had a normal life and if not her than one of the other Paladins and none of them have much experience either so-

“Things got pretty heated the other night. I thought, with the bond and everything that I would be mad for it, but I-” He frowns, remembering the way his chest felt tight and Shiro seemed to be burning him up too fast for him to breathe, “I couldn’t handle it so fast.”

“Are you speaking of physical intimacy?”

Keith nods sharply, waiting as Krolia’s tone seems to be leading to something.

“Kit, the bond is not...It may make sharing that intimacy stronger, easier to trust and more satisfying, but it doesn’t make you behave like anyone but yourself. If you want Shiro, you want him and the pacing is up to you. Give yourselves time, as much as you can, and, much as you’re like me and it will gall you, go slowly.”

She gives him a pointed look and makes a rather rude gesture and Keith is blushing at the way the circle of her fingers spreads wide.

“Y-yeah. Okay. I-uh, I’ll remember that.”

Krolia laughs at him a little but the warm brush of her cheek over the top of his head takes any sting out of it. Looking at their fuel reserve he decides they could stand to get to Earth a little fast after all, if only so he can tell Shiro that his mom thinks he’s  _ noble _ and she finds  _ little fault.  _ He can imagine his lovers face, the way his eyes will go wide and he’ll try to hide how pleased he is and Keith realizes how pleased he himself is that his mother likes Shiro so much. 

* * *

Shiro is aware of the Atlas as it nudges the edges of his thought and he groans. Sleep is finally settling over him and his  _ ship  _ wants to have a talk.

_ Captain, you are feeling odd, are you well? _

“Yes Atlas.”

_ Is it to do with the Black Paladin’s absence? _

“Yes Atlas.” 

_ My sensors are picking up evidence of his ship at the edges of my range. Shall I alert you when he arrives? _

That’s good news and Shiro spares a smile, “Please.”

_ Excellent. Captain? _

“Yes. Atlas.” There’s more bite, not that Shiro thinks Atlas is aware of it.

_ Vero has me listening for radio “chatter” as well and I do not want to cause any alarm but I don’t believe that the quiet is going to last much longer. _

Shiro resigns himself to sleeplessness immediately, the mild amusement that Veronica has one the ships approval enough for a nickname fades under the implication.

“Atlas. How long?”

_ I do not know for certain Captain. A pheob if things hold as they are, but I do not find that likely. Half that is my best calculation with the limited data. Perhaps Mistress Holt, and if you would have her stop programming me to call her that, could help me make it more exact. _

Shiro scrubs a hand over his face, “Alright Atlas. Thank you for the update. Please run a full systems check and notify me if there’s anything you need.” He reaches for his uniform pants where they’re laying on the floor, his one concession to his exhaustion earlier.

_ Yes. And Captain?” _

Shiro hums, shifting to pull on a pant leg.

_ Do not be angry with me. _

Shiro’s room goes dark again and Atlas pushes on his mind, not enough to trigger something darker but enough that it is hard to think about why he shouldn’t just go back to sleep.

_ Rest. The threats will not arrive if you do so, I will rouse you when your Keith is near. _

The ship has a point and Shiro doesn’t really know how many days he’s gotten sleep lately so he relaxes into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really like Adam? Also I think Shiro needs more friends. Next chapter there will be some actually for real smut.  
> What are real plots? Let people talk it OUT.   
> Also Shiro in this one has some metal in his spine as well and it was much harder to replace but Allura helped. For Ref of how it might look -http://nebulaires.tumblr.com/post/179753082854/


	7. An Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut alright. It's also the end of Let's Savor, but there may be a sequel to this during the events of S8 (With tweaking of course because this is a Sheith fic so I mean...Sheith?) Also my opinions of S8 are going to be separate entirely so no worries about it becoming a bashing fic or anything and god knows canon compliance is not my forte so eh. (There will naturally be more Allurance in the sequel.)  
> Keith and James will finally have their talk in the sequel, it was just most natural to conclude this here!

Shiro is glad to have won Krolia's approval, proud of himself in a way but he's still not good at talking to her outside of command. She is strong willed but her humor is sharp and pleasantly familiar, it leaves him off-balance more than he'd care to admit. When they end the last meeting for the day she catches him easily.

"Shiro. Keith asked me to send you to quarters. He said you were "Likely to work until sunrise. Again." and I would prefer you do spend time with my son instead.  He has been very stressed of late Captain, I suggest you do something about it."

Shiro blinks, uncertain if he's misread her words but she gives him a curling smile and turns away, confirming his suspicion. Stress relief, huh. He sighs and supposes he'd better head to Keith to find out what he needs.

-

Keith is sitting on the couch in their shared quarters, for once out of uniform. A soft shirt and the leggings Lance had given him as a joke, covered in tiny lions make Keith the picture of domesticity as he frowns at a tablet. Shiro pauses just to stare at him, appreciating the softness of the moment even as he hears a bastardization of his own voice from the tablet.

"Watching the Voltron show?"

Keith startles minutely, muscles visibly tensing his legs, "It's so, so bad Shiro. I'm pretty sure they didn't get the memo about us and you're getting some romance with a crewman? Pidge's voice is all...gremlin-y?"

Shiro chuckles, leaning down to remove his boots since it's clear he's not going anywhere else this evening. Keith shut the tablet down and sets it to the side, rising to put away a mug Shiro hadn't noticed.

"I'd rather watch something with you anyways, you up for it?"

It takes a moment for the words to filter into his brain as Keith is facing away from him now and the soft shirt is stuck gathered at his hips. The leggings hug him closely and the pale cream that dominates the color scheme is apparently mostly sheer where it stretches over his thighs and ass and his lack of underwear. They've been taking things slowly but the tease of Keith's pale skin, especially as he reaches back to flick his shirt down, makes Shiro's mouth go dry. He loves him so much it hurts and it's been harder than he would've thought not to touch him so much, he wants to brand Keith with his love.

Apparently, he takes too long to answer because Keith sets the mug down by their sink and turns to face him, frowning.

"Shiro?"

He blinks and clears his throat, "Sorry, long day. I'd love to watch something with you...after all who knows how many evenings we'll get no that we've set a launch date."

Keith's eyes rove his face carefully but he doesn't offer a promise he may not be able to keep. He does offer, "Voltron will stay with the Atlas as much as we can."

Really, that's more than enough, they have duties out there and with any luck fulfilling those duties will mean that they get more time together soon. Without the threat hanging over them Shiro wonders how easy it'll be to just spend his time basking in Keith's presence, the way he rarely gets to now.

He follows his lover, removing his outer layer and keeping Keith close in their shared bed as Keith turns on a movie Shiro doesn't recognize. His attention isn't really on the film as Keith turns and presses the occasional kiss to his chin, fingers moving lightly over his arm where he holds him. He wonders again, in a future where the fight is over if they'll get to just spend days like this, lazily in bed together with no pressure. He thought such things would make him feel useless but the thought settles warm in his chest.

He tries a little harder to focus, the movie probably half over, but the characters can't hold his attention as Keith's hands grow bolder. He strokes over Shiro's arm, turning into the Captain further and trailing light touches over his side, grumbling at Shiro for still wearing his dress pants in bed.

Shiro's laugh is cut off by the warm press of Keith's fingertips under his waistband and, movie forgotten, he hurries to unclasp his pants, shifting so he can push them off fully.

Keith inhales sharply as Shiro sits up properly to tug his undershirt over his head as well, smiling and winking at Keith when the other man swallows hard. He doesn't say anything, just quickly yanks his own clothing off with precise movements and it's Shiro's turn to forget how to breathe. He's still in his boxers but Keith is fully bare, all lovely soft skin, his scars just make him more beautiful and Shiro wants to leave marks of his own.

Keith's flushed but not shy as he presses closer to Shiro, reaching behind him to find the remote and turn the movie off. Shiro smiles at him softly, tugging off his boxers as well and pulling Keith close.

"What do you want Keith?" His voice is deeper and he can feel the way it affects Keith as his cock twitches where it's trapped against his leg. Keith presses a kiss to his mouth and Shiro is more than happy to reciprocate but happier when he gets an answer.

"I don't know if I'm ready for everything just yet, I don't want to rush just because-" He cuts off, jaw tightening and Shiro can fill in the rest. Rushing things between them just because the war feels like they're cheating themselves and he can more than respect that.

"We don't have to do anything more than lay here, like this," Shiro gestures to how they're pressed together, "if you want."

Keith frowns at him, brows tugging together and Shiro rolls his hips slowly, grinding their bodies together and watching the tension in Keith's face shift to something very different as his heart rate picks up.

"I want," he licks his lips, "I want more than just that I think."

Shiro tips his head down, rolling their hips together again, the angle isn't perfect but it's enough for Keith to gain friction and that's what he's focused on for now, he kisses Keith for all he's worth. It's messy as Keith pants into his mouth, Shiro's a take no prisoners lover and he doesn't give Keith a moment to breathe, taking advantage instead and tasting him fully.

Keith shudders against him, gasping out something like his name and Shiro grins, leaving his lips to kiss his neck and shoulder, adjusting them so Keith's little jerks won't make their hips touch again. Keith glares when he pulls back a little and Shiro laughs.

"I won't panic this time Shiro, c'mon."

Shiro nuzzles his cheek and feels Keith's aggravated huff, "I want to taste you Keith, will you let me?"

All annoyance flees Keith, the liquid honey of Shiro's words drowning it in desire and he fists a hand in Shiro's hair, tugging him into a hard kiss and groaning out a  _yes_ between them. It's all the encouragement Shiro needs as he untangles them further, only to slide down, licking and sucking at Keith's thighs until the bloom of his marks covers them.

"Leave my l-legs alone." Keith growls after Shiro spends a little too long lavishing attention on them, though his legs fall open easily just the same. Shiro, eyes dark and lips red, just grins wickedly up and bites another mark up high on the inside of Keith's thigh.

"I love your legs, more than I should."

Keith doesn't get a chance to reply before Shiro finally focuses on the hard curve of his cock, tongue sweeping over the head and down. He's attentive to ever sound Keith makes as he slowly works him over, careful when he realizes this body hasn't been trained yet the way his own was. He swallows Keith down after working at it for a while, the gasping sounds Keith makes turning into a rough moan as he manages it. Keith's tense beneath him, heels pressed into the bed as he struggles to hold on and Shiro pulls away.

"I told you I wanted to taste you baby."

He swallows Keith again, working his tongue over him and moving so that Keith barely leaves his throat. It's hard to breath, but so so worth it when Keith starts babbling his name.

"Fuck, Takashi, I-" He's gasping and when he comes his thighs shake, making Shiro groan as he swallows Keith's release. Keith makes one more small moaning sound as Shiro cleans his throughly before sitting back with a smug look, lips tender. He appraises his lover happily, noting the way Keith is panting, his hands curled limply by his head, a ring of bite marks on one palm. His eyes are unfocused and Shiro feels another little shock of pride and of deep affection as Keith mouths around his name without sound.

"Takashi." He manages it, reaching a hand up and Shiro takes it, pressing a kiss to the place Keith had bitten.

"Yes love?"

Keith looks as pointedly as he can manage in his blissed out state, at Shiro's crotch and Shiro laughs.

"You don't have to baby."

Keith scowls at him, taking his hand back and pushing himself up, "Shiro, you have to tell me when you want things. It can't always just be about me and my wants, that's not-" He takes a deep breath, "That's not good for a relationship. I want to be able to give back, yeah, but it's important that you actually ask for things."

Shiro blinks, he knows that Keith is right, of course. Half the issues in his last relationship were because they were trying to fulfill each other's wants and never their own, but he didn't expect Keith to just come out and say something, not yet. He shakes his head ruefully, of course he would, Keith has always been focused on Shiro.

"I-I'll try. You're right."

Keith stares at him, waiting but Shiro's not sure what for.

"Shiro. What do you want me to do with your dick?"

Oh. Shiro blushes a bit, he'd forgotten that was the question at hand, hard to imagine because as soon as Keith asks he realizes the veritable banquet of his lover before him again. What doesn't he want Keith to do is perhaps a better question but for now...

"Don't yell at me but, is there anything  _you_ want to do?"

Keith rolls his eyes but shuffles them around so Shiro is the one laying down, "If I don't get my mouth on you before we go back up I'm going to lose my mind, but otherwise, no."

The heat in Keith's gaze turns Shiro's hunger up until it's all consuming and his runs his thumb over Keith's lips slowly, admiring. 

"Then we'll start there, but I want to finish between your thighs." 

Keith's eyebrows raise and there's a spark of something uncertain so Shiro reaches with his prosthetic, rubbing two large fingers in between Keith's thighs, the gap made by how he's kneeling over Shiro and Keith gets the picture, nerves replaced with the heat of want. He wastes no more time, bending to lick over Shiro's heavy cock and making Shiro moan softly.

Without experience to draw on Keith mimics what Shiro had done to him, minus the deepthroating because he's not an idiot. It's good, warm heat and Keith's tongue swirling around him as Keith looks up at Shiro and god, that almost does him in, the way Keith holds his gaze as much as he can, even as he strains to take more of Shiro in, his hand coming up to cover what he can't.

Shiro lets him work him over until Keith manages to take him deeper, choking around him and Shiro swears, "Shit,  _shit."_ because it feels amazing and looks even better and he reaches down to push at Keith enough to get him to draw back.

"You're too good baby." 

Keith smiles at him, lips swollen and eyelashes wet and Shiro wishes he had a private way to store photos. He sends the prosthetic to rummage in their drawers for lube and gently guides Keith to switch places with him and turn over. Keith doesn't need more instruction apparently because he pushes up and back so he's in on all fours but resting so his hips are up higher than his shoulders, the perfect angle for Shiro. He's glad Keith isn't looking at him because Shiro can't tear his gaze away from the spread of Keith's ass. He wants to taste him there too, to take him and wreck him and love him and mark him. 

The dark purple of his thighs is satisfying enough for now and Shiro pauses.

"Keith? Are your thighs to swore from earlier for this?"

Keith shrugs as best he can, twisting so he can press his own fingers into the flesh on either side, harder than Shiro would.

"No. No I'm good. Feels...nice."

Shiro is speechless for a moment, watching Keith caress the marked up skin, before he moves again. He opens the lube and spreads it over himself and the inside of Keith's thighs, guiding his knees closer together and laying a hand on his hip so he knows.

Keith takes a deep breath and Shiro presses forward, cock sliding between his soft thighs easily. The angle drags the head of his cock against Keith's balls and the base of his own cock and he chokes. Shiro rocks against him gently and Keith shivers, groaning.

"'sgood Shiro. Feels good."

Shiro keeps the pace slow and steady until he can feel how Keith is hard again, surprising him but then again, Keith isn't entirely human and well...he's always had stamina. Keith moans quietly and then he's twisting to look back, dark eyes meeting Shiro's.

"C'mon Takashi _."_

It's all the permission Shiro needs really and he picks up the pace, keeping the change gradual and even until he's breathing harder, watching himself disappear between Keith's thighs. It's lewd and it's good and smooth and Shiro sighs softly, it's so nice.

Keith, always challenging and headstrong, flexes his thigh on the next thrust and Shiro gasps aloud.

"Don't make me tell you again Takashi.  _Take what you want._ "

Keith is looking back again, gaze burning and Shiro can feel the way he flexes, cock bouncing slightly as he does and there's a hunger there in Keith too, rising to meet Shiro's own and he ignores the steady, patient part of himself.

He snaps his hips forward, grinding up and rutting between Keith's thighs, hands grasping at his ass as he does, moaning as he fucks into the warmth between his legs hard and fast, undoubtly bruising Keith's skin.

Keith moans, gasping under him and the roughness brings him close to his own edge and Shiro doesn't think twice before he's lifting Keith, sinking back so Keith is in his lap, the prosthetic barely having to work where it's braced around Keith's waist to lift and lower him so Shiro's cock slips between his legs still. Shiro growls, biting at Keith's shoulder as Keith's head rolls back, his human hand circling Keith's erection.

"Ah-hah-ah Shiro, Shiro, Shiro." His name is a chant as Keith arches into the touch, or tries to but Shiro's other arm is bouncing him too harshly and Keith is holding his own legs together. Shiro breathes into his ear, "I can't wait until I'm inside of you like this, you'll look so good baby."

It's too much for Keith, who comes again, crying out, sharp claws digging into Shiro's human flesh and he tries to hold on. Shiro finishes quickly after, the sight of Keith dripping and overwhelmed doing him in. He cradles Keith to him for a while, petting over his chest and arms until his legs go numb from how he's sitting on them.

He eases them apart and Keith reaches between his thighs, rubbing circles through the liquid there, pressing against the bruises left by Shiro's mouth and sighing softly. He's gorgeous and Shiro knows now how dangerously addicting Keith is for him. He kisses Keith's ankle gently, standing a bit unsteadily and finding a cloth to clean them up, no matter how hot he finds it, watching Keith rub his spend into his skin.

Keith pouts at him a little for leaving, not that he'd ever admit it's pouting, but Shiro knows.

"Couldn't let you stay that way baby, you'd wake up all sticky."

Keith shrugs, "Don't care. Smelled like you."

Shiro blinks, pausing where he's wiping off Keith's stomach, "Smelled?"

Keith nods, eyes closed, "Yeah. Went a little Galra there at the end and I could smell you, you'd marked me all over as yours. Any of the Galra'll know you've claimed me now. I'm yours."

It shouldn't make him so happy but as Shiro lays down beside Keith he can't help the pleased little kiss he presses to Keith's hair.

"As long as I smell like I'm yours too." Keith hums and affirmative and Shiro closes his eyes. 

-

Keith smiles into Shiro's neck as the Atlas begins to wake around them and he feels Shiro's fond huff ruffle his hair.

"You know, this is not a tactical advantage at all."

Keith hums against him, uncaring.

"Seriously, I'd throw the whole universe under the bus if I could just hold you a little longer."

Keith can feel the blush washing over his cheeks as he scoffs, nipping at Shiro's flesh lightly and finally pulling back. Shiro looks the picture of lazy and in love as he smiles, human hand coming to rest against Keith's neck, not pulling, just touching.

"Well how about save the universe and get me as long as you'd like after?"

Shiro makes a face like he's thinking hard about it and Keith wants to melt a little, in ways he never would've without Shiro's warm love. It's ridiculous and yeah, they are definitely glaring weaknesses for each other, more so than ever.

"Fine. I guess. Let's get this ship prepped, but I'm spending every night between now and launch right here." He does tug Keith down for a kiss then, breathing against his lips, "Right with my heart."

Keith's blush spreads down his chest and he tries to roll his eyes but Shiro's lips are far too distracting to stay irritated and he gives in easily.

-

By the time the Atlas launches Keith's accepted that weakness it may be, but when Keith reports to the bridge, Shiro standing strong and directing the crew, he's never felt more invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me for any other people you wanna see just #talkitout in part 2!


End file.
